


first kiss

by weepies



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The End, idk what else to put, its gay, its short forgive me, peter smooches ned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepies/pseuds/weepies
Summary: The first time Peter kissed Ned, Ned's lips tasted of cherry lollipops and too sweet taffy.





	first kiss

The first time Peter kissed Ned, Ned's lips tasted of cherry lollipops and too sweet taffy. Sitting on Peter's bed, in the dark, nothing but candy wrappers amidst the two of them, Peter thought it the perfect time. Ned sat, staring, eyes wide in what might have been fear but what Peter wanted to be some sort of happy shock.

"Sorry," Peter apologized immediately after. His lips were red, red like the cherry lollipops and red like the crimson blush tinting his cheeks. Peter wished Ned was as embarrassed as he, but Ned seemed struck, perhaps by the reality of his feelings for Peter or in utter disgust for Peter kissing him at all. "Sorry, Ned. I don't know why I did that."

Ned didn't say anything about it other than: "it's okay, man," and then he shook his head, wiping the look on his face completely. Then he spoke of legos and superhero movies, and about how Peter could do a backflip and would he do a backflip just then? So Ned could see Spider-man in real life, doing a backflip?

Peter guessed he should've been grateful for Ned immediately forgetting the kiss, but he was more hurt than relieved. Was it truly that bad? And was acting like it didn't happen really that easy? Peter was embarrassed, too embarrassed to talk about legos or superhero movies, or to do a backflip. All he could think about was that kiss, the kiss full of one-way lips and one-way feelings. Ned had just sat there, like a wall, _taking_ it. Peter didn't want Ned to just _take_ it when they kissed--nobody should just _take_ it. Peter felt a little gross. Why didn't he ask first? Why did he do it at all?

When they were about to sleep, and Peter was wide awake because of haunting thoughts and unwanted feelings, Ned spoke up. It wasn't useless chatter like most of his words. It was a simple, "Pete?"

Peter wished his heart didn't skip a beat.

"Yeah?" Peter replied.

"Earlier," Ned started, and his voice was on edge, like he was nervous and his lips were quivering a little. Peter could only imagine the worst was coming. "Earlier when you kissed me--it wasn't bad."

Peter's cheeks were so warm. He was glad it was dark. "Okay," Peter said, because what was he supposed to say to that?

"I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Ned sighed. "If you want to, I don't know, kiss me again ever, I'm not opposed to it. Like, it's totally fine, dude. If you want to, I mean."

Peter thought he had never blushed so hard in his entire life. “Okay, Ned.”

That night’s sleep was surprisingly easy.


End file.
